


Yellow?

by orphan_account



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Aragorn is adorable, First Meetings, Young Aragorn, and Legolas is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first meeting between Aragorn and Legolas was an interesting one, a friendship is forged and Legolas learns that young humans have very strong fists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here is one of my versions of how Aragorn and Legolas met. It is just a little ficlet nothing big, but I like it.
> 
> Just to clear up a possible misunderstanding: It is a bit weird that Estel had never seen blonde hair before, I mean Glorfindel is in Imladris, right? Wrong, for the purpose of this story he has been out on a mission to Lorien for the last 4 years, and since Estel is five years he does not remember Glorfy
> 
> Oh and Gilraen is dead. I pushed her off a cliff.

Elladan and Elrohir were standing outside on a lovely summer day, waiting for their best friend, prince Legolas of Mirkwood.

"I wonder what he will say." Elrohir thought out loud. Elladan turned to his twin brother, eyebrows raised in a frighteningly similar imitation of their father, Lord Elrond of Imladris.

"I mean. Everyone knows that the Mirkwood elves are not really particularly fond of humans." Elrohir continued. Just as the last word was said, the twins could hear galloping hooves in the distance. Just when the two thought they could no longer stand still, Legolas came riding through the gates of Imladris.

"Mae Govannen, my prince." The twins said in perfect unison before they both ran over to said prince, ripping him from his horse, tackling him to the ground and pulling him into a big hug. Legolas just laughed at the twins actions, having gotten used to them during the last hundred years, and when he finally got free from their grip he bowed deep

"Mae Govannen, my Lords." He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. They all knew how much the others hated their titles, bearing the hatred themselves, and therefore loved to tease each other about it.

"It truly has been to long mellon nin, but we will have to catch up later because right now we have a surprise in store for you." Elladan said before he and his twin took hold of both of the prince's arms dragging him along to the house.

 

oOo

 

Said surprise was, at the moment, sitting in his room extremely bored. Estel was now five years old and he needed to be constantly busied, or supervised or both, else he would become bored and bored was not something you wanted the five years old brother of Lord Elrond's twins to be. The kid was, in fact, quite resourceful.

"I wonder what Ada and my brothers are doing." Estel said out loud to himself, before sighing to himself. The truth about Elrond's whereabouts was kept secret for good reasons, earlier in the day a man had come to Imladris, severly wounded, and Elrond trying to spare his youngest from the sight, had sent him to his brothers. But Elladan and Elrohir were also busy! That was why Estel, after having chased from the kitchen to save the last bits of sweets, was now sitting in his room, out of his mind with boredom, trying to find something to do.

"Estel, tithen pen. Are you in there?" He heard a voice asking. "I am not little!" Estel grumpily shouted back at his brother, but before he could say anything else the door was opened and he was met with the most peculiar sight.

 

oOo

 

"I am not little!" The three elves outside the door almost laughed at the edains grumpy reply, but deciding it would give him way too much time to think of something to do with them, they quickly opened the door. There, on his bed, Estel now sat, surrounded by toys and staring with his mouth wide open at Legolas.

"Estel. This is prince Legolas of Mirkwood." Elrohir said before he laughed at his foster brother's expression and Elladan had to finish it for him.

"And Legolas, this is Estel, our edain foster brother." Legolas looked a bit surprised at this but quickly turned back into the smiling, charming prince of Mirkwood.

"Mae Govannen Estel, I am Legolas." He purposly let his title out of the introduction.

"Yellow." That was all the warning he got before Estel`s chubby, little fingers katched onto his hair with an iron grip.

"Wha-!" Legolas never got to finish, because just then the twins fell on the floor, howling with laughter. The sudden noise startled the young child, causing him to fall from his bed, fingers still strongly holding on to Legolas` golden blonde hair, bringing them both down into a most undignified heap on the floor. The toys were also everywhere causing the twins to laugh even more, but finally Elrohir managed to catch his breath long enough to yell

"E-Estel! Let go of his hair!"

 

oOo

 

Elrond sat peacefully in his office enjoying the quiet as long as he could. The injuries of the man who came in had been grave indeed and he was knocking on Mandos hall before the master healer got to his job. The elven Lord sighed; with Legolas visiting the peace and quiet would not last long. Oh yes, he could still remember how pale Legolas features had been the last time he had visited after a meeting with orcs. And speak of the devil, Elrond suddenly heard a loud bang coming from the room of his youngest. Elrond could not hold back a slight chuckle at the sight that met him when he opened the door to Estel`s room; his five years old foster son and Legolas were lying in a rather undignified heap right by the bed surrounded by toys, Elladan was rolling on the floor, holding his sides as he laughed and Elrohir was yelling at his little brother.

"Estel! Let go of his hair! You can not hold on to it forever!" Suddenly Elrond too realized what hat happened and had to give in to the laughter, leaning on the doorframe for support. Then they all heard the faintest voice coming from the middle of the heap

"Bub it is yellow!"

 

oOo

 

"And that my filthy ranger is how we first met." Legolas said, finishing the story. Estel sat there, food halfway to his mouth, looking ready to sink down into the earth at any moment. His brothers had fallen of their chairs and were lying on the floor, laughing to hard to breathe remembering Legolas eventful visit, and also the first time Estel had seen an elf with another hair colour than black. Elrond was also sitting there chuckling as he thought back at brighter times. Ahhhh yes Legolas thought. The first time we met was anything but uneventful. 


End file.
